


Comfort

by birdwhythis



Series: Ratchma gay shit [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: GUESS WHAT, M/M, it's more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: It's just 750 words of Pharma comforting Ratchet after a long day and some more gay stuff





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend <3

            Ratchet came back to the apartment, fuming. He slammed the door hard that it shook the wall. He headed straight to the living room, his fists balled, finials flared out, and he was scowling.

            “Oh, someone seems to be in a good mood,” Pharma commented, still reading a medical report. He glanced back up, setting down the datapad when he noticed how angry Ratchet was.

            Ratchet wasn’t able to keep his problems bottled up inside. He threw his hands in the air, “Zeta cut the funding to my hospital.”

            “What why?”

            “Who knows, because he’s prime?” Ratchet hissed, started pacing around the room with his hands behind his helm, “primes are such bullshit.” He groaned loudly, “I was going to use that money for that new scanner that could see through 6 layers of metal.”

            “I know, I know.”

            “And I was supposed to hire a few more doctors and nurses, we are short staffed.” He rested his hand behind his helm and the other on his hip. “What am I supposed to do.”

            Pharma stood up, pulling Ratchet over to the couch. Ratchet let himself willingly let himself be pulled there. Pharma sat down. While they weren’t much of cuddlers, actually that was a bit of a lie. He did like it at certain times with certain bots, being home and Pharma was one example. Pharma was a bit of a secret cuddler himself. Anyway, that meaning, Ratchet settled himself in Pharma’s lap and curled up against Pharma. Pharma rested his chin on top of Ratchet’s helm and wrapped his arms around Ratchet’s waist.

            He was still pretty angry about everything. He squeezed his optics shut. He did admit that he felt comfortable resting against Pharma. The jet didn’t say anything. Ratchet knew Pharma wasn’t always the best at saying the right words to be comforting. He ran his hand along the side of Ratchet’s face, along his finial.

            “I think I’m the angriest at the fact, Zeta was supposed to be better than Sentinel was.” Ratchet balled his fist against his chest.

            “That was too much ask for, I suppose,” Pharma murmured.

            “Yeah, I-just…I wanted that money. That’s why I am the CMO.” Ratchet felt deflated, feeling the anger drain out of him. He was already tired of the anger.

            “You are CMO, you’ll figured out something and find out how to deal with Zeta. It’s what you do. Other than me, you are the most qualitied to be CMO.” Pharma told him.

            Ratchet managed to snort in amusement.

            “Was that a laugh?”

            “I wouldn’t call it a laugh.”

            “Okay, that annoyingly cute thing you did where you snort.”

            Ratchet felt a little calmer. He had to thank Pharma for that. That jet did have a way of cheering him up a bit. He decided to try not to be miserable anymore. And to enjoy the rest of his evening with Pharma. It wasn’t always often they had the night together. He looked up at Pharma with a grin, “So, I’m cute?”

            “I did not say that, and you know it.”

            “Uh huh.”

            “Ratch…” Pharma said with a whine.

            Wanting to fully forget his frustration for the night and take advantage of it, he lifted himself off of Pharma. “I mean, perhaps, but you think so.”

            “Do I?” Pharma raised an optic ridge.

            Ratchet sat up and then promptly crawled onto Pharma’s lap once more. Instead, he rested his knees on the either side of Pharma’s legs. He placed his hands on Pharma’s chest and leaned toward Pharma’s face.

            “Feeling better already?” Pharma asked, sounding amused.

            “A little, you got a problem with that?” Ratchet ran his hand around the edge of Pharma’s chest plating. “Because I can get off-.”

            “You better not,” he scoffed, placing his own hands on Ratchet’s hips and tugging him closer. He tilted his chin up, demandingly.

            Ratchet obligated and leaned down, kissing Pharma deeply, Pharma responded immediately and opened his mouth, pressing into the kiss.

            “Wow, you are easy to cheer up,” Pharma commented against Ratchet’s lips.

            “Are you complaining?” Ratchet started to kiss along Pharma’s jaw.

            “Hell no, you were right when you said you were cute.”

            “No, you said that.”

            “I did not and take the compliment before I kick you off.”

            “Alright fine.” Ratchet paused and pressed a kiss against Pharma’s cheek. “You are not so bad at yourself.”

            Pharma rolled his optics and smiled. “Now use that mouth for something useful.”

            Ratchet tilted his helm back and laughed, before leaning down and kissing the jet once again.

 


End file.
